mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach
Originally referred to as simply Princess or Princess Toadstool in Super Mario Kart, Princess Peach Toadstool is a playable character in all twelve of the Mario Kart installments. Peach is the love-interest of Mario. She is also friends with Daisy, Luigi, Rosalina, Toad, and Toadette. She serves as the lead female in the Mario ''series. In ''Mario Kart 8, she, and Baby Peach return, and a metal counterpart of her, Pink Gold Peach, (who is similar to Metal Mario), is introduced in the series. She is the kind and very beautiful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Characteristics Since the original game, Peach is often attributed with a fair performance, with decent top speed, quick acceleration, and tight handling. However, in later games, she has only a mediocre drifting capability, being difficult to turn sharp corners quickly. She also takes a longer time to perform a Mini-Turbo, starting from DS onwards. Overall, Peach's performance is notably on par with Toad or Daisy, but not as balanced as Luigi or Mario. She is classified as a medium racer in most appearances, but also light in some games. Appearances *''Super Mario Kart: In ''Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). She classified in The Dragon and The Lady (Fast Acceleration) class with Yoshi. *''Mario Kart 64: In ''Mario Kart 64, she is a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit: In ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight, like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. This is the last game where Peach wears her hair down , so it won’t jam the motor. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teamed up with Princess Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail (so her hair won't jam the motor), but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. *''Mario Kart DS: In ''Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, and Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. She is once again a lightweight. Her home course is Peach Gardens. *''Mario Kart Wii: In ''Mario Kart Wii, she is once again as a middleweight. Also for the first time, Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle. Her specialty is drifting. Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns caused Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. *''Mario Kart 7: Peach returns in ''Mario Kart 7, again as a starting character. She is lightweight for the first time since Mario Kart DS. *''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe: Peach returns in ''Mario Kart 8 as a medium weight. She retains her bike suit from Mario Kart Wii while driving a motorcycle or an ATV. In Grand Prix mode, Donkey Kong and Toad will compete her as her rivals, also she and Waluigi compete Daisy as her main rivals, and she and Bowser compete Mario as his main rivals. Staff ghosts *Royal Raceway *Peach Circuit *Peach Beach *Delfino Square *Peach Gardens *Moonview Highway *Dry Dry Desert Official Artwork SMK Princess Toadstool.png|''Super Mario Kart'' MK64 Princess Peach.gif|''Mario Kart 64'' MK64 Princess Peach 2.png|''Mario Kart 64 (again)'' MKSC Princess Peach.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' MKSC Princess Peach 2.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Heart Coach.jpg|Heart Coach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:Heart.jpg|Heart from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:Peach.jpeg|Peach & Standard PC from Mario Kart DS Image:Peachroyale.jpg|Peach in her Royale in Mario Kart DS Peach22.jpg|Mario Kart Wii thCA9KB68P.jpg|Mario Kart 7 Peach (Mario Kart 8).png|''Mario Kart 8'' and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe GameCube_Controller_(Peach).png|A Peach GameCube controller. 0CE035C9-611C-42E4-ADBD-EB66FB1727C7.png|Peach’s first appearance.(Super Mario Bros. 1985) A7116CA9-528F-409A-B14E-4060ED805A5B.jpeg|Peach with perry in super princess peach, (2006) 6B0CDA29-37DB-4E42-B62C-31F81E95625A.jpeg|Peach in Super Mario Bros. 3. (1988 ) DE46E171-967C-4E22-984B-BC0435B08D8A.png|Peach in her wedding dress in Super Mario odyssey. (2017) C01AF0E7-5D4C-4831-8A7A-598ECBE1118F.png|Peach in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. (2018) 0C2219A3-4EAD-440A-A33C-EEECFD04DA10.png|Peach in Mario Party 10. (2015) D2736CDC-2A86-4B1B-815D-390A9B755BC0.jpeg|A peach amiibo for smash. 8549AA05-DE17-4C77-A48C-00D2293AB0F0.jpeg|Peach and Daisy in Mario Kart double dash. (2003) 9B1638F5-7F11-477B-865A-1A89037A4BC0.png|Peach in super smash bros brawl. 6A2D53CF-E92B-4FB0-BC8E-ADD94C2E279B.png|Peach in new super Mario Bros. Wii. 2D205FB5-B452-4745-9C4E-8E55B94DC3BF.png|Peach in super Mario 3d land. 8058CB27-2E8A-4EB9-9CEF-3BD425ED8BD3.png|A alternate title screen of peach in mk7. 532FE956-1483-4075-80E4-4377E52C5E75.jpeg|Peach in Mario Kart arcade GP F89AEF01-9BE9-41B7-8A04-F508544A1A20.png|Peach in Mario Kart Wii. 3C886FCB-3DD4-4CA7-A1EF-D33DE96CBA1A.png|Peach and yoshi in mk8 8D68CE44-9E77-46A0-8523-71806182E6DD.png|Peach in super princess peach. BA6DC528-B496-4D15-8489-DC6027B9477F.png|Peach in Mario tennis aces. 3FFA1BFD-88E5-4A4A-9C5F-8BF2309AA2C5.jpeg|Peach in mk8 D56CFA65-F10D-4B54-8C31-F6E2ED36254E.png|Peach and Wario in Mario Kart 64. 75BC20AF-46E7-46CB-B2A8-4EB61C006D4F.png|Peach in super Mario 64 D2B0BA72-B5B9-4CD0-A29F-5E263C9C5B84.jpeg|Peach on the cover art of super Mario Kart. Official Descriptions and Statistics ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Daisy *'Weight Class:' Medium *'Special Item:' Heart *'Special Kart:' Heart Coach *'Course:' Peach Beach *'Bio1:' ''"Normally the epitome of grace, once she's on the raceway, Guard Peach really tears it up". *'Bio2:' "If you want to see style and grace whizzing around the track with reckless abandon, put Peach behind the wheel of the Heart Coach and hold on tight!" *'Bio3:' "You won't catch Peach doing her makeup in the rearview mirror. When this girl gets behind the wheel, she means business!" ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *'Speed:' **** *'Weight:' * *'Bio:' Princess Peach is one of the speediest drivers on the Super Circuit, but she has to be careful to avoid contact with other karts. One small bump and she can be knocked off the track. ''Mario Kart DS'' *'Weight Class:' Light *'Default Karts:' Royale, Standard PC *'Unlockable Kart:' Light Tripper *'Bio1:' "A generally gentle princess, the heart of a competitor burns deep within her. She is adept at drifting". ''Mario Kart Wii'' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' **/*** **'Top Speed:' **/*** **'Off-Road' **/*** *'Bio:' "Peach may be sophisticated, but she's also ready to flatten you when she gets a Mega Mushroom." *'Bio2:' "Stand back! On two wheels, Peach can slice through corners like a drifting all-star." *'Bio3:' "The princess has had enough of fiery pits, high towers, and giant Koopa Troopas! She has a new hobby: kart and bike racing." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +2 de:Prinzessin Peach Trivia! *Peach is one of the six characters to appear in every Mario Kart installment, along with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Bowser. Category:Racers Category:Super Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Characters Category:Classic Category:Females Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racer